Rise of the Demon Sword
by AnonymousAK
Summary: Kimi was born in the darkness, raised in the darkness, and walked in the darkness. Years later, she enrolls in the DWMA with her brother Kurai, hoping that she can find a way to atone for her sins. But she fears her past will only come back to haunt her. OC, slightly AU. 100% Awesomeness
1. Prologue

**To those who don't know me, I am AnonymousAK. To those who know me, knows of my reputation of writing really good OC stories, especially about a blond headed demon.**

**So Soul Eater ended almost a year ago, that was my favorite manga. Anime was good, until it became bullshit later on. And now their making the anime for Soul Eater Not. The first episode came out to some who aren't aware of that, and it wasn't completely terrible.**

**If you like this story, and want to read more of my work, I have two stories that I'm juggling. **

**The Demon Chronicles in Rosartio + Vampire.**

**And The Demon of the Black Dragon in Highschool DxD**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review this.**

**With that, here's Rise of the Demon Sword.**

* * *

Kimi hated her sister, she hated witches, and she hated killing.

She was only five years old. Her violet eyes were inflicted with several bags. Her weakly-framed body looked like it was ready to crumble any moment. Her long black hair was messy and unkempt; the only thing shed use were hairbrushes she would find. The only clothes she had on was red shirt that reached to her knees, and a pair of black pants. It had been days since and her body was thirsting for nutrients that didn't come from deceased humans. Yet, her big sister pressed on, and did not show signs of stopping.

She had no parents to hold her when she was scared. She only had a sister, who haunted her dreams when she wasn't awake. She hated sleeping as much as she hated being awake.

She had no God to help her in her time of need. Her sister always told her God didn't exist, and that he was nothing but an imaginary entity that gave humans a drive to better themselves. Kimi had a hard time believing that, but after what she witnessed and what she's been through, she started having second thoughts.

She had no place to call home. They were always on the move. Every night when it got dark, the two sisters always knocked on a random family's house. They would pose as abandoned sisters and plead for a place to stay. The unsuspecting family would take them in and feed them, bathe them, clothe them with what they have, and give them a cozy bed. By morning, the entire family, mother, father, brother, sister, and even baby would end up on the news as another of many familicide cases that started springing up in the last few months. Every member would be found dead in a gruesome manner, all had a look of grave horror that outclassed the manner of which they died. And no matter how hard they looked, the police would not find any evidence, and the tracks would all lead cold.

While her sister did all of the killings, Kimi would sit and huddle in the corner, on her lap was a teddy bear with a red bandana. She merely sat there covering her ears trying to drown out the sounds of screaming and pleads for their life that were muffled and rang through her ears. She'd even hum a sweet song she had once heard a mother sing to her child before he went to sleep, just to drown out the horror that only her sister could produce. If her eyes weren't closed, her sting tears would block and blur the images from view, but not even that could block out the color she knew too well.

Red

Another body flew to the wall. It was the body of a little five year old girl with brown pigtails. And brown eyes. She was covered in scratches and was bleeding along her forearm and head. She fell to the floor and looked towards Kimi, who simply stared away from her, hugging the teddy bear in her hands. The teddy bear that belonged to her, the one she gave to Kimi saying it would keep her safe if she was scared.

"Help," Her words were drowned out as the celling gave way and rubble fell on top of her and crushed her. Blood oozed out of the pile and no other sounds came out.

When it was all over, Kimi's sister walked up to her from the hallway. She was taller than her by a few feet, being twelve years old. Her face was splashed in blood streaks that went with her cold, monotone eyes, completely devoid of emotions. Circling around her were several blue colored orbs the size of apples that looked slightly like flames. Kimi counted at least eight of them. From the pile where the five year old was crushed, another orb floated from the pile and added to the collection, making nine in total. She knew them all too well to ask. These were the souls of humans, innocent humans he didn't deserve to die, yet did any way for no reason other than to become something inhuman.

"Do it." It was an absolute command. No matter how hard or how much Kimi refused, she knew at this point, it was hopeless.

"No more please..." Her eyes screamed for a halt in this.

"You wish to become stronger," Her sister told her nudging the souls closer. "Do it…now."

Kimi whimpered and held out her hands, accepting as the souls fell in her hands, merging to become slightly bigger, about the size of a grapefruit.

"What do you say?" Her sister asked her in a tone of impatience.

"Thank you for the food," Kimi cried softly as she opened her mouth and stuffed the entire thing in it, having to push it slightly to get it in. After managing to close her mouth, she easily swallowed it in one gulp, feeling it choke a bit going down. Eating them had no particular flavor, like eating nothing but air that turned solid. As she ate, her tears forced their way out and she found herself crying while "eating" her sister's food.

Once it was in, she felt a sudden surge of energy that felt like hopelessness and regret. She could feel her thoughts being clouded as a pink energy radiated off her being.

Kimi's sister smiled slightly and patted her crying sister's head. "You're so close. When this is all over, you don't have to worry about eating humans anymore," Her sister told her in a sweet voice.

Kimi wiped her tears and produced something that she had almost forgotten how to do in a while. She smiled towards her sister, which shocked her.

'_It's still not complete,'_ Her sister thought. She figured all they needed were a few more human souls, maybe another hundred or so.

"Forgive us, but I think we'll interrupt this little ritual," The both of them turned and faced two grown-ups that appeared from the hallway. The female on the left had long caramel blond hair and matching eyes wearing a black dress. The male on the right was slim with long blond hair that obscured the left side of his face wearing an suit and tie.

Kimi's eyes grew wide in fear, while her sister simply scoffed at them. "More of Shinigami's pawns, just what we needed."

The blonde male smirked as his body became covered in a light and his form shifted and changed, until in the woman's hand was a single-edged sword about three feet in length, with the blade curving forward and widening near the tip.

**Demon Kukri: Lucifer Kage**

**Meister: Katsumi Masake**

"Saiyan Saya the Wolf witch, and Dark weapon Kimi Saya, you're act of killing and hunting human souls have gone on for far too long, and for that we're here to purge you in the name of Shinigami-sama." She held out her arms with her Kukri in her left hand. Her soul wave length gave off an intense and powerful level of energy that caused the room to shake.

Saiyan's soul wavelength along with Katsumi's clashed. Saiyan's soul possessed several dog heads moving around, while Katsumi's was entwined in enscriptions and symbolic writing.

Saiyan entwined her fingers and muttered an incantation. "Wolf wolves, wolf wolves," Four wolves with raven black fur appeared in front of her and snarled at Katsumi. "Wolf Rain."

"Ready Lucifer? Soul Resonance!" Katsumi impaled the kukri into the ground. "Soul Creation: Kagutsuchi!**(1)**" From the ground where she struck, bloack flames leaked out of the ground and ran ablazed along the entire house. Kimi would've suffered if Saiyan didn't create a barrier protecting both of them. "I see you possess Soul Creation. A neat trick, but your efforts are futile." Saiyan merely smirked and held out her hand with her palms open. "Kimi, why don't we show them what happens to those who cross our paths," She said to the trembling Kimi.

"Onee-chan, we should turn ourselves in," Kimi quivered.

"What?" Saiyan said turning to her.

"I don't want to go through this anymore; I don't want to eat innocent people," Kimi pleaded to her with tears in her eyes.

At the sound of those words, Saiyan gritted her teeth and suddenly slapped her, sending Kimi flying a few feet back. "If you don't want to be of any help," Saiyan turned towards the two with her arms ready to take them down. "Then I'll just," She suddenly gasped slightly and looked down, only to see the blade in her chest, right where her heart was. "No…"

Saiyan's body disintegrated and completely disappeared, the sight left her little sister slightly shocked at the turn of events. "Onee…chan."

The only thing left behind was her violet soul. The soul of a witch.

"Ninety-nine Kishin souls, and the soul of a witch," Katsumi said as she grasped the soul in her fingers. "You'll finally become a death scythe worthy of Shinigami-sama."

Lucifer's voice spoke from the weapon. "But before that, we have one last piece of business to take care of," At his words, Katsumi nodded and turned towards Kimi, who cowered under the woman who killed her sister in one fell swoop. "P-Please."

Despite her begging, Katsumi walked over to her and waved her hand. "Soul Constraints," From under Kimi's feet, her arms and legs were tied and she was forced to lie on the ground with all four of them spread. "Forgive me, but your kind are not allowed to exist," Katsumi raised her weapon and grasped the hilt with both hands, ready to impale it straight through her heart.

Kimi had witnessed the deaths of over a hundred innocent people, maybe even more, but now she too was going to experience that same feeling. "I don't want to die," Katsumi was caught off guard as Kimi started crying and bawling after yelling those words. "I don't want to eat innocent people, or see them suffer," Her bawling became crying to where she sounded like an actual four year old, rather than a monster.

Katsumi had found herself unable to deal the finishing blow to a little girl who cracked like this. The kukri in her hands returned to human form and stared at her. "What are you doing, hurry up and let's kill it."

'I can't," Katsumi told him much to his shock. She waved her arms and released her Soul Constraint, freeing Kimi. She walked towards her and patted her head, much to both Kimi's surprise, as well as Lucifer's.

"You heard her, she didn't like to kill. She was nothing more than a tool forced into something she didn't want to," Katsumi told him with a kind smile.

"Regardless, we can't deny what it has become. Once they've consumed human souls, they'll never be the same again," Lucifer reminded. "Besides, sooner or later, she'll be afflicted with the Madness."

"Then why don't we show her the proper path, and guide her away from the dark road. Because of us now, she has no one left, we owe her this much."

"Have you forgotten Shinigami-sama's orders? " Lucifer asked. He then covered his head. "The last time we failed a mission, I had to suffer one of those God forsaken chops."

"I'll personally talk to him, hopefully, he'll understand," Katsumi smiled at Kimi and stood up, holding out her hands. "Where are you going to go now?"

"I don't have a home, I don't have any family," Kimi whimpered, ready to burst out crying.

"You're wrong," Katsumi's smile made Kimi's stomach tingle, filled with a warm feeling that she had forgotten long ago. "Why don't you become a member of our family? I have a son who's just about your age. I think he'll be happy to have a sister."

"What?" Lucifer and Kimi asked in sync. Kimi's was as if she didn't hear right. Lucifer thought the idea was crazy.

"You heard right. And you won't have to hurt innocent people. This way, you can make friends."

"Friends," Kimi muttered. Her lips quivered for a few seconds before she hugged Katsumi and cried her eyes out, the latter consoling and comforting her. "I think we have ourselves a new daughter, Lucifer."

"You can't be serious about this," Lucifer deadpanned. His demeanor changed as his wife glared at him while she was holding Kimi, who continued crying.

"Ah jeez," Lucifer shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then," Lucifer turned to Kimi and patted her head. "Welcome to the family, Kimi Kage."

* * *

**No flames or bullshit like that. **

**(1) Kagutsuchi** **is a fire god deity of Japan who burned his mother to death when she gave birth to him.**

**This is more of the prologue. So just a heads up, this chapter took place during the events of Soul Eater. Before Lord Death's death, the peace treaty for witches, and of course Soul himself becoming a death scythe. Or else he wouldn't be called "The Last Death Scythe"**

**Kimi is one of the characters from my R+V story Demon Chronicles. In this, she plays a Dark Weapon, much like Ragnorok and Giriko. Her weapon form will be revealed soon. This was a look into her past. **

**Lucifer and Katsumi are the parents of Kurai in the story as well. In this, I made them a Meister/Weapon duo, on top of a soon to be Death Scythe. Hunting a witch, I figured that would be appropriate.**

**So slightly AU, and OC centric. Some of the main characters will mostly be as teachers. Don't know much about their kids. Kid of course will play as Lord Death. So leave reviews, criticism, and anything you can think of.**

**Next time, with Ten Years Later**


	2. Ten Years Later

**Here goes chapter two, but before that, lets get to some review replies:**

**SaiyaStyles: I'm glad you like the story, and you're welcome. I've grown to like Kim the most, and that's why I wanted to use her.**

**Hatter Quicktype: Thank you, for the review and for the idea you suggested. Top notch, keep sending more ideas.**

**Guest: Thank you for the compliment.**

**ReaperxStalker: I'm glad you feel that way.**

**With that, here's Ten Years Later.**

* * *

(Kimi's P.O.V)

It had been ten years since my sister passed away. And in the first four years of my life, that was probably the greatest thing to have ever happened to me. The people who ended up killing her, ended up adopting me, and I finally had got what I've dreamed of for years: a family.

Mom and Dad were a part of a special kind of organization that protected the world. Father was a demon weapon, kind of like me. He was capable of turning into a weapon; specifically, a South Asian sword called a kukri **(1)**.He was also called a Death Scythe, a special, more powerful blade capable of being held by the Grim Reaper, or as they called him, Shinigami-sama. The only way a weapon can become a death scythe, was that they had to eat the souls of ninety-nine Kishins or "evil humans," and the soul of a witch. When they explained it to me, I was kind of shocked that my sister's soul was used for such a purpose. But it didn't bother me at all.

Mom is what's known as a meister. It was because of her, father became a Death scythe. For she was the one who handled him while he was a weapon. According to father, she was called a three star meister, which is the highest ranking a meister can obtain. Indicating that she was a force to be reckoned with.

After dad became a death scythe, he proposed to mom and they've been married for ten years now. Four years beforehand, they had a son named Kurai. We were the same age, only I was born in February while he was born in March, so he liked to refer to me as a nee-san. **(2) **Despite the weapon gene he got from father, he was more of a meister, and was unable to turn into a weapon. Regardless, he dreamed of going to the DWMA, a school built for meisters.

I was now fourteen years old, was two months away from being a high school student. I lived in Phoenix, Arizona, where it was extremely hot. Since those ten years had passed, my physique changed along with my personality. My hair grew so long that it had reached to my waist, my figure was super model like thanks to mother, and my bust had grown to where I was at an E cup. The one downside was the perverts that came with looking like this. My life had become care free and laid back. I've made a lot of friends, and for once. I knew what it was like to be a normal person.

But I could never forget that I was never normal

* * *

"It's so hot," Those were the words of Kimi as she sat right next to the window while the hot blazing sun was giving her an unwanted tan. "I'm dying."

"Miss Kage," Kimi looked up as her teacher Mr. Berning glared at her while other students spectated. "You may be done with your test, but there are still others who would appreciate the silence."

Kimi chuckled sheepishly and sat with her head down as the students around her continued with their test. After a while, Kimi found herself asleep, and didn't wake until the final bell signifying school was over that she woke up.

"You had a good sleep?" Kimi's friend Nariko asked her. She was a young girl with brown twin ponytails, and a small frame. She was sweet, kind, and had a personality that made a lot of people like her. Kimi wasn't the exception, she thought of Kimi like a little sister.

At that moment, she turned to the front door as several girls were screaming in joy. They were all circling a boy with long blonde hair that obscured most of his right eye that made him look like a poet, add to his charming look. He had blue eyes and a slim build. He wore a simple black button up shirt with a matching tie and black slacks.

Kimi sighed while Nariko covered her mouth hiding a blush. "Kurai-kun."

The boy was Kimi's younger brother Kurai, also known as the school's pretty boy. Most, if not all of the girls were smitten and held secret crushes for him. Kimi thought that maybe it was because he looked like a vampire you'd see in one of those god awful Twilight movies. He was a straight A student, and excelled at sports.

All the girls swarmed him asking him to go out with him or confessed their love for him. All of them were talking at once, so Kimi couldn't tell what most of them were saying. She walked and sat at the closest desk to overhear them.

"Kurai-kun, are you really going to the DWMA?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, I'll be starting ninth grade there," Kurai answered.

One of the girls responded with a sparkle in her eyes. "That's amazing, that place is in Nevada, and is so elite. Does that mean you're a weapon?"

"No, I'm going to be a meister. I was able to apply and make it to the EAT**(3)** program. I dream that I can make a death scythe like my dad."

"Cute!" The girls said in awe. Kimi felt herself about to gag at any moment.

Kurai politely excused himself and walked over to both Kimi and Nariko, the latter looked down to hide her blush. Kimi stifled a laugh, knowing that Nariko was one of his many admirers.

"So where are you going for summer school this year, Kimi-nee?"

"For your information, Prince Charming my ass, I passed," She presented her finished history test and Kurai found himself surprised to see a ninety-three on it.

"I'm impressed," Kurai turned to Nariko and smiled, making her cheeks red even more. "Thank you for helping my sister, Nariko-chan."

"It..it was..n-nothing," Nariko stuttered and abruptly walked out.

Kurai found this surprising and turned to Kimi. "Is she alright?"

"_Seriously, you're that dense?" _Kimi thought.

Kurai reached into his pocket as his phone vibrated and read what seemed to be a text.

"Mom wants us home now, she said she's got big news," The both of them looked at one another with curious looks.

* * *

"A summer program?"

As the two said that in sync, their parents danced around the house in what looked like overjoy. "Shinigami-sama is starting an early training camp for up and coming freshmen," Their mother Katsumi explained as she was suddenly dipped by Lucifer.

"You two better have your bags packed, because you both will be heading for the DWMA tomorrow," Lucifer said with a big grin.

"They almost seem too happy," Kurai said in an unenthusiastic way.

"Hold on, you can't just drop us off in Nevada. Where are we going to live?"

"There are dormitories for first years," Kurai answered.

Kimi turned to him with a big tick mark. "You're not helping!"

Turning back to her parents, Kimi asked. "And money?"

"Each student receives a weekly stipend of two hundred dollars, or you can get off your lazy ass and get a job," Kurai told her.

Kimi responded by wringing his neck. "I'll kill you!"

Kurai grabbed onto her hair and yanked it. "You want to fight! Let's go!"

"Enough, both of you!" Their mother yelled.

Kimi released his neck while Kurai had quit yanking on her hair.

"This'll be good for you," Their mother implied. "The types of things you do at the DWMA are incredibly dangerous. You could end up losing your lives."

"Kurai is in the EAT program, so he's going to be exposed to a lot danger, he needs this," Lucifer told them out of concern. "This can also be a good thing for you Kimi, but that's on you."

"Then I don't want to go," Kimi immediately told them. "I had already put all that demon, witches, and supernatural crap behind me. I just want to live a peaceful life," Kimi then stood up and walked out to her room.

"Kimi-nee," Kurai muttered until his father placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let her be."

Kurai scowled and took a seat at one of the tables "How could you adopt someone like her? She doesn't care about anyone other than herself."

"That's enough," Lucifer demanded as he took a seat. "Kurai, do you know why Kimi has never once turned into a weapon?"

Kurai shook his head. For all he knew, she never even liked to talk about it.

Kurai's mother took a seat behind him. "Weapons have the innate abilty to eat souls. We use that to eat the souls of evil humans, people who have devoured human souls and turned into something inhuman."

"I know all about that, its common knowledge," Kurai told them.

"I never wanted to tell you this, for Kimi's sake," Her mother sighed trying to ready herself. "Before we met Kimi, she had a sister who was a witch. For a little girl, she was evil to the core. Her name was Saiyan the Wolf witch. She was the one who turned Kimi into a demon weapon."

"Her sister was a witch? Does that mean Kimi is one as well?"

Lucifer nodded. "That's exactly right. But after becoming a weapon, she lost the abilty to perform magic. She was only three years old."

"So why doesn't Kimi like to transform?" Kurai asked.

"The thing is," Katsumi started and gulped. "After Kimi turned into a weapon, her sister began to kill innocent human families, and forced Kimi to eat their souls."

Kurai's eyes widened in shock and he was reduced to stuttering. "Eating human souls? But isn't that what makes evil humans?"

"Yes, but when a weapon themself eats human souls, they become corrupted and vile, no longer considered human," Katsumi said. "From what Kimi told us, she ate over a hundred human souls, something which left her traumatized as a child. She was one of the lucky ones who ended up not corrupted because of her childlike innocence, and sense of right and wrong."

"It was more than that," They all turned and noticed Kimi standing at the end of the hallway. She must have been listening in. "It was also my fear that kept me rooted."

"Kimi-nee," Kurai stood and faced her. "Is what they said true?"

"You shouldn't ask that until you hear the entire story," Kimi told him with her arms folded. "They're right, I ate the souls of many families that were killed by the hand of my dear sister, turning me into a dark weapon," Kimi looked down with a depressed look in her eyes. "All I could do was watch, I couldn't stop her. She was strong as she was cold hearted."

"So what happened to your sister?" His question was responded with a slight laugh. "It's funny how you ask that, when you're standing in front of her killers."

Kurai had turned with a confused look, only to see his parents not meet his eyes. He immediately had put one and one together. "You killed Kimi-nee's sister?"

"In order to make a death scythe, a weapon has to eat the soul of a witch. Her sister was the witch who made your father a death scythe," Katsumi responded much to Kurai's shock. "After all of the killings, we were assigned by Shinigami-sama, to kill both Saiyan, and the so called "abomination" she was trying to make," She finished referring to Kimi.

"But your mother was reluctant, and insisted on taking her under her wing."

"And so little brother, that's how I ended up being adopted," Kimi told him. Kurai turned to her with a look that told her that he was having difficulty comprehending. "How long have you known?" He asked her.

"Known?" Kimi said in surprise and laughed. "I was there. I saw them kill her," She dialed down seeing Kurai's look of horror and took a deep breath. "I never liked my sister. She never cared about me, she only used me. I don't care that she's gone, I say good riddance," She left back to her room and slammed the door making everyone flinch slightly.

* * *

Kimi had stayed in her room and refused to come out, let alone open it. Except for when mom had brought up a sandwich for her to eat. She looked to her clock and read that it was 11:16 PM, yet she wasn't the least bit tired.

"I'm a monster," She muttered to herself as she lied on her bed with her hands on her face. "The real reason I don't want to go, is because I won't find a meister." Deep down, she feared that if anyone got close to her, she would end up hurting them in the end. She rather would live a peaceful, boring life, then cause others pain, or ultimately kill them.

"So your true feelings surface," Kimi looked to her door and noticed Kurai standing there leaning on the door. Her immediate response was throwing a pillow. "How did you get in? Get out!"

Kurai presented a small butter knife. "Remember how you used to lock yourself in the bathroom when you were six? There are things you don't forget."

"What do you want?" Kimi asked in annoyance, which was her way of saying come in.

Kurai entered and sat Indian style on the floor. "I'm sorry."

Kimi found this surprising, and even more when she saw him bowing his head. "For what."

"For bringing back unwanted memories and rubbing salt on old wounds," Kurai told her. "Mom told me everything else after you stormed off. It must have been tough."

"You don't know the half of it," Kimi faced him and sat in the same style on her bed. "You lived your life in blissful ignorance. I didn't even know what it was like to feel a mother's embrace, or even a warm hug," Kimi smiled looking down. "When mother hugged me, the first hug I've ever felt, I was happy, as if the scar my sister left faded away. And I don't want to see that scar again."

"Kimi-nee," Kurai stood up and walked towards the door. With his back turned to her. "You're really not considering going with me?"

Kimi shook her head no, and was met with a booklet in her hands. She looked at the cover and saw it was a handbook of the DWMA.

"Read it and finish by tomorrow. If you don't want to go with me afterwards, I'll understand," He shut the door halfway. "Before I go, let me say this. You're not going to get over your past if you keep denying and running away. Eventually, that well is going to dry up," He had shut the door after wishing her a good night, leaving Kimi both in shock, and to her thoughts. Kimi looked to the booklet and stared at the picture of Lord Death standing in front of the academy.

* * *

Since the next morning, Kimi had given Kurai the silent treatment, which he took it as a sign that she still hasn't forgiven him.

"Kimi-nee is really not coming?" Kurai packed the last of his bags into the trunk of the car his mom rented for the trip, seeing as he was about to take off in ten minutes. The trip was at least an eleven hour drive, which meant that he could make it by ten and get to the apartment his parents managed to rent for him.

"Afraid so kiddo," Lucifer told him ruffling down his hair. "Seems she really made up her mind."

"Maybe we should drive him, he's only fourteen," His mother asked in desperation.

"Mom, I know how to drive a car. Don't worry, I'll be safe," Kurai defended.

Kurai's mother had been crying her eyes out since this morning and hasn't let up. Deep down, she didn't want her kids to leave so soon. "Maybe you should have one last lunch before you leave us."

Kurai sighed in slight annoyance. "I already had a "last" breakfast."

"But did you pack clean underwear? And a toothbrush, and a roll up bed-"

Kurai slammed the trunk, turning her silent. "I'll be fine, I'll call you the moment I get to Death City," His mother opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it. "And I'll send you pictures," He told her with one last hug, which ended up with his mother squeezing him so tight, he was starting to lose air.

After Lucifer successfully pryed his wife off of him, he walked up to his son two envelopes in his hands. "I've been saving this since you were born," Kurai opened the envelopes and nearly suffocated finding. "$10,000?"

"Living expenses. It was originally five-thousand. Half for you, and the other for Kimi, but I guess that was a waste," Lucifer told him with a smile. Despite that, Kurai knew he was extremely upset. Kurai placed it in his pocket, just as his father gave him one more piece of advice."When you look for a weapon, try to get a cute girl, that's what I did."

"Thank you father," Kurai told him. He looked to his mother and gave her another hug for her sake. "I'll miss you too," He teased

Katsumi nodded and took a few step backs as Kurai got into the driver's seat. He looked around and was depressed that his sister wasn't anywhere to be found. "She's not even coming to say good bye," Kurai looked down and started the engine. "Good riddance."

"Oy, Kurai-kun!"

Kurai looked to the right and was shocked as Kimi hopped into the passanger seat in her casual clothing. A short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top. Next to her were two suitcases "Guess I don't have to say goodbye then."

"You're really serious?" Kurai asked

Kimi took a deep breath and nodded yes. Immediately, the sound of their mother wailing ringed in the both of their eardrum. Kurai started the engine and waved his arm out the window waving them off. Kimi hopped in the back and stuck her body out the sunroof as Kurai drove off. As she waved her parents bye, they drove farther and farther off until the two of them were out of sight.

"Thank you for everything, mom and dad."

She sat back down on the passenger seat and smiled as Kurai chuckled. "Next stop: Death City," He said.

* * *

"Wow," Kimi said in awe of their two bedroom, one bath apartment. They were locatedon the seventh floor. There was a living room that joined with the kitchen. Whoever ran the place even provided a dining room table on top of some chairs, and a couch in the living room.

Kurai placed his bags down and immediately crashed on the couch. He's been driving non stop except for pit stops, gas fills, and snacks. The moment he stopped the car, he dreamed of going to sleep. "Don't get used to it, we're only living here for the summer. As soon as school starts, we're moving to a dormitory."

"Well I'm going to go take a bath," Kimi scolded him.

"Whatever, just get some sleep. Cause we're going to the DWMA tomorrow at twelve sharp," Kurai had said.

"Already? What for?" Kimi asked.

"Didn't you read the pamphlet?" When she nodded no, he sighed in slight irritation.

"By noon tomorrow, I'm going to recieve a weapon partner, and tomorrow, you're going to obtain a meister," Kurai said with a grin.

* * *

**Here's Chapter two. So there introduces my star OC Kurai. I kind of did the whole popular pretty boy since most females are into Twilight. I may be into it, I might not. Again, no flames. **

**So if you noticed some parenthesis with numbers in bold, those are translations, since some of you might not understand what those phrases mean, I plan on doing these from now on.**

**(1) A kukri is a weapon that originated from a kopis, a curved type of sword that's used mainly for clearing bush in the forest, and can be used as a weapon.**

**(2) "Nee-san is generally used to refer to the older sister out of respect.**

**(3) E.A.T stands for Especially Advantaged Talent. Those are the students who are given specialized missions. N.O.T or ****Normally Overcome Target, are the students who are learning to control their powers.**

**So the next chapter will be the introduction of Shibusen. Just a heads up next chapter, Kimi and Kurai are going to end up with a meister and weapon, and one of the main casts other than Kid are going to make an appearance.**

**Next time, with The DWMA**


	3. Orientation

**I have nothing to say except some replies:**

**ReaperxStalker: You got it.**

**Guest: You are entitled to your opinions, and I will neither agree nor disagree with that claim to disclose hits about who I am.**

**Hatter Quicktype: Keep up the reviews, make sure you don't run out of ideas, and I'll comply with that wish.**

**SaiyaStyles: Well here you go.**

**With that, here's Orientation.**

* * *

Kurai and Kimi had left their apartment at eleven so they could make it to the summer orientation early. Kurai dressed in his usual black shirt and tie, while Kimi wore her raven dress, purple jacket, and high heels. Before they arrived at the academy, they stopped by the nearby car rental and returned the car their parents got, the worker promised to send it back. They walked only a few blocks from the academy grounds, the laughing sun blazing furiously as the flares was intensely hot. Kimi responded by taking off her jacket. "Yeesh, its hotter here than in Arizona."

Kurai stopped as well as her. "We are in the desert after all," Her brother told her as he looked up. "We're here."

Kimi looked ahead and only saw a set of stairs. "I see stairs, but where's the academy?"

"Look up."

Kimi did as told and opened her mouth in shock "What the fuck...is this?" Kimi stuttered looking up to the skull shaped academy, all the way from down the ridiculously long hundred or so stairs, maybe even more than that. It was so high that it looked like a staircase all the way straight to heaven. Add to the heat from the sun chuckling over the desert, by the time she made it halfway up, she would end up as vulture pickings. "How are we supposed to get up there?"

Kurai stared up the stairs with a backpack slung on his shoulders. "That doesn't look too bad."

"Are you for real?" Kimi asked as if he was crazy. Then again, he ususally ran stairs during both his soccer and basketball practices.

"And it's also because I don't wear dresses in the sun, on top of high heels," Kurai scolded looking at her choice of wardrobe. He sighed and fished out a can of juice from his bag.

"You're a lifesaver," When she attempted to grab it, Kurai held his hand back and started running up the stairs. "Make it up there, and it's all yours," He then started up completely leaving her behind while she stood there in shock. Her shock turned into anger, and then into comedic fury. "When I get my hands on him..."

She looked down and groaned seeing at the set of high heels she decided to wear. Reluctantly, she took them off and started up after taking off her purple jacket. "This place is going to be the death of me."

Ten minutes later, Kimi found herself up the first fifty stairs; her legs were aching and threatening to snap off at any moment, while her feet were being cooked on the hot stone steps. Her throat was dry as sandpaper; so much, that she wouldn't mind drinking boiling hot water, as long as it was liquid. What ticked her off was how the sun kept laughing as she stumbled step by step up there, as if it was mocking her, even though she knew it was always laughing.

Twenty five minutes passed and Kimi finally made it to the final step. She took one more step and collapsed face first. "I hate this heat, I hate these stairs..." She looked up as Kurai smirked devilishly standing over her. "And I hate you most of all."

She stood up and looked at the exterior of the academy. With a large skull serving as the front entrance, while another skull stood on each side on its head. A large castle like structure standing behind it. Four gigantic candles strutted out in compass like directions, each had been set ablaze.

"I'm a man of my word," Kurai handed her the juice which she downed in under a half minute. She sighed in relief and stood up feeling refreshed. Before she walked in Kurai stopped her. "Before we go in, turn around."

Kimi turned, only to widen her eyes in amazement at the view of the city lying under them. She now understood why the steps led up this high, because the view was well worth the agonizing half an hour.

Kurai spreaded out his arms. "Welcome to Death City, Kimi-nee."

* * *

DWMA, or Death Weapon's Meister Academy, was a school created by Shinigami-sama, otherwise known as the Grim Reaper or Lord Death. The school was made so kids who could shapeshift into weapons could be paired with kids who were capable of wielding them, so they could fight malevolent forces that plagued this world.

Kurai and Kimi walked along the corridors of the school, following a multitude of arrows that would lead them to the room where they would eventually meet their partners. They passed by other students walking with their friends, and carrying weapons in their hands. From knives, to swords and axes, even strange weapon like chains, paddles, and brass knuckles. Without the arrows, they would have been lost in the maze like corridor. Kurai was reading through the booklet while Kimi was biting her upper lip from nervousness. They made it past the final arrow and entered a room with a few kids inside, conversing amongst one another. Each one of them of a different look, nationality, and personality. The moment they entered, everyone turned to the two newest of the following freshmen.

"Hello," The both of them turned to a beautiful woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail, and dressed in a black kimono with a white obi sash. "I see we have two new students. Are you here for the summer program?"

Kurai stood up straight. "Yes ma'am. I'm Kurai Kage, and I'm a meister."

The woman smiled and handed him a tag with the words "meister" written on it. "Socialize with the others, and I wish you luck in finding a partner."

Kurai nodded and left to talk to everyone present as the woman turned to Kimi. "And you are?" She asked with a smile.

Kimi blushed slightly and pulled back her composure. "Kimi Kage ma'am. I'm a weapon."

"I see," The woman handed her a name tag, only it had the word "weapon" written on it. She pinned it on her chest and walked to find a partner. She looked around and was disappointed that there were at least six other people other than her and Kurai.

She looked towards an individual wearing a white robe looking attire, with a scarf wrapped around their head, completely obscuring their a gold necklace with a strange looking symbol on it. Kimi looked towards them and noticed that whoever he or she was, they were a weapon.

"_There definitely is a lot of weirdoes in here." _She thought to herself.

"Excuse me," Kimi turned after hearing a heavy sounding voice, and turned to see a large muscular young man with blond hair wearing a black tank top with a meister name tag. "I couldn't help but notice you are one sweet honey."

"If you want to be my partner, I'm cool with that, but I don't date sleazy punks," Kimi quickly said shooting him down and moving on.

Kimi turned to Kurai, who was engaged in a conversation with a young girl with short white hair wearing what looked like a military uniform worn by seargents. "Of course Kurai-kun goes for the first girl he sees."

She looked around and noticed a young looking girl with shoulder length blond hair, and a curvy figure with large breasts. She wore what looked like a school uniform. A white shirt with a red and black striped tie, a bink skirt tied with a belt, thigh high socks, and black shoes. "_I wouldn't mind having a girl as my meister. I just hope she's not into girls."_

Kimi walked over and was about to introduce herself, when said girl suddenly turned and looked straight at Kimi, her name tag read meister.

"Hello, I'm.."

"The girl with rather rude thoughts," The girl interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Kimi asked, not knowing what she meant. She looked into her eyes and noticed that they were milky white.

"Just so you know, I like boys," The girl suddenly said.

That's when it had hit Kimi. "You can read my thoughts."

"Of course not," The girl said in an agitated tone. "I listen, which is what most people seem to lack these days. Oh and FYI, I already have a partner, thank you very much," To Kimi's surprise, she pointed to the individual wearing a robe and scarf mask who was rubbing his fingers on the windows, producing a squeaky sound. "He's way more gentleman like," The girl defended.

"I see," Kimi said with her sweat dropped. She looked around for any other suitable meisters. The only person around was a yound girl with purple hair wearing a lime green dress. By the looks of it, she didn't have a weapon either.

Meanwhule, Kurai was looking around his choice of weapons, but didn't come as lucky at first. The young boy in the turban was already taken by the blond girl Kimi was talking to. A scrawny boy with a Japanese bowl cut and glasses was taken by the muscle bound blonde Kimi had rejected. The only other person was a boy with bluish silver hair wearing a white hood. But the moment Kurai went to talk to him, he was rejected, which was offensive on top of shocking. The only weapon left was a young girl around his age with long white hair that reached up to her back. She wore a green military sergeant's jacket over a pair of tight white slacks, boots, and a pair of gloves. She had blue eyes and a slim, slender figure.

"Dad did say I should go for a cute girl," He said to himself and walked over to her. The moment they made eye contact, Kurai found it surprising how narrow her eyes were, giving her a serious looking demeanor. Despite that, he walked over to her and took the first bow.

"I would appreciate it if you would adress with a soldier's salute," She demonstrated by placing her left hand behind her back, and her right fist over her heart. "I am Kiria Konime, a weapon in search for a meister."

Kurai found this surprising and repeated her salute with a slight chuckle. "I am Kurai Kage, a meister in search of a weapon."

"I must let you know that I am not an easy weapon to match wavelengths. I require a meister that's able to handle him with or without a weapon, and possesses a very strong soul," Kiria told him.

"That's a pretty tall order," Kurai held out his hands and smirked. "You should know that I have a way around weapons. I think this'll be the start of a beautiful partnership."

Kiria cuckled with confidence and grasped his hands. "I like myself a challenge. Just be lucky you're cute blondie."

"Okay students," The entire student body turned to the teacher as she stood near the white board. She then bowed as she introduced herself. "I am Nakatasuka Tsubaki, and I will be your sensei for the summer. Before we start off, does everyone have a partner?"

She looked around as everyone nodded, all but the boy wearing the hood, who seemed to be alone. "Young man, are you in need of a partner?"

The boy responded by simply handing her a note, to which she read and nodded. "I see."

"Alright, before we begin, I have to wait for my husband," As if on cue, a tall man in his twenties with spiky blue hair walked in. He had on a black tank top that revealed a multitude of scars, as well as a star tattoo on his right shoulder. He wore white slacks, and a pair of sandals.

"You're late dearie," Tsubaki addressed to him in a tone of annoyance. She turned to the class and waved a hand towards her husband. "Everyone, this is my husband/meister/ assistant teacher Black Star."

"Of course they know me Tsubaki, I am pretty big around here," Black Star said in confidence.

Kimi's sweat dropped. "He sure is full of himself."

Kurai folded his arms with a serious glare. "I wouldn't underestimate him; he is one of the few strongest meisters in the academy. His powers are believed to transcend even God."

"I see you've done your research," Kiria said to him impressed.

Black Star, who was listening in on them, produced a big grin. "See, I told you my legend would be famous," He said to his wife.

Tsubaki sighed and turned back to the class. "As you all know, this academy was built by the Lord of Death known as Shinigami-sama. It was a school that was meant to bring peace to the world, by eradicating evil beings such as Kishins and Witches."

At the very name witch, Kimi scowled.

Kurai raised his hand and Tsubaki pointed to him. "Yes, Kage-kun?"

"Tsubaki-sensei, I've heard this rumor before, but I didn't know if it was true. Is it true that Shinigami-sama passed away ten years ago?"

The entire room became silent and everyone held a look of surprise, especially Kimi. "Even the Lord of Death can die?" She asked herself.

"Kurai-san," Kiria tugged on his sleeve ready to warn him.

Both Black Star and Tsubaki looked down with depressed looks. "It's true. You were all too young, so it's not surprising you don't know. The position of Lord Death was taken over by his son, who was formally known as Death the Kid."

"But things have changed after his death," Black Star told them all. "We now live in peace with witches, even if they were our enemies," He clapped his hands getting their attention. "Before we work on resonating, let's go one by one to see who among you meisters are most compatible with your weapons."

Kiria immediately grabbed Kurai's arm and pulled him forward. "We'd like to go first."

"Oy, hey," Kurai protested. Before he could say anything, Black Star and Tsubaki stood next to one another. "Once your weapon transforms, you will have a sparring match with one of the other meisters," He held out his hand as both his and Tsubaki's eyes closed. "It's important to know these three principles when resonating with someone," He told the class. Kurai and Kiria watched with fascination.

"First, you must build a foundation of trust that will keep both of your souls attached to one another," Tsubaki said.

"Let your breathing, your movements, and even your heartbeats move as one, in perfect sync," Black Star continued.

Tsubaki took a deep breath. "And then," Tsubaki shapeshifted into a kasarigama, a long chain with a blade tied on both ends. Both of which were grasped in Black Star's hands. "Resonate your souls," Everyone was in awe and was eager to go through the same. Kiria looked towards Kurai and the both of them nodded in agreement.

Kurai grasped Kiria's hand and closed his eyes. "Ready?"

"Yes," Kiria told him.

"Place a foundation of trust," The two of them said in sync. The entire class watched in anticipation as the two talked in sync. "Allow your breathing, movements, and heartbeat move as one."

Kiria's body began to glow with a light purple aura. "And resonate your souls."

Kiria's form shifted until she took the form of an archer's bow with a polished maple oak wood, and a dyneema fiber bowstring.** (1)**

Tsubaki turned back into a human and clapped her hands. "Excellent work Kage-kun," She turned to the class and smiled would someone else like to demonstrate."

The muscle bound boy from earlier rudely pushed his partner to the front. "We'd like to try, teach."

"Alright then," Tsubaki allowed them to go on.

The scrawny boy shape shifted as well and took the form of a sword much like pirates would carry, with a curved blade, and an ornamental handle.

"These two are able to easily resonate with their weapons, which display a lot of trust. It can even happen amongst those who are completely opposite," She thought about herself being one of those prime examples.

"Now I think it's about time these two had a friendly sparring match, to further demonstrate the point of the academy," Tsubaki said to the two. Everyone cleared to one side of the wall as the two meisters took their weapons to the center of the classroom; an intense focus towards one another was evident in their eyes.

Kimi was amazed as she never seen Kurai look so serious. "_Kurai-kun is a decent fighter at best,"_ She turned to the muscled boy and gulped. _"But he's a toothpick compared to that guy."_

"Prepare yourself small fry," The young man said as his stature towered Kurai. He gripped on the hilt and readied himself.

**Demon Cutlass (2): Macbeth Sawyer**

**Meister: Azuma Usui**

Kurai tilted his head down slightly and communicated with Kiria telepathically. "_Konime-san, where are your arrows?"_

"About that_,"_ Kiria's voice said in his head in a tone that sounded uneasy. "I was born a demon bow, not a bow and arrow. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'm still your meister." Kurai sighed and gripped the bow with both hands. "I can live without it."

"Let me try something," Kiria's weapon form shifted. Her wood arc straightened and thinned out evenly to where it was now a resemblance of a staff. The bowstring completely disappeared, turning it into a Bo staff."

Kurai grinned and spun the staff around his hands and around his back. "Now that I can live wit

"What the hell is he doing? He's got no blade," Kimi asked.

**Demon Bow: Kiria Konime**

**Meister: Kurai Kage**

"_This guy's fighting without an arrow, nor a blade? Don't tell me he thinks I'm some pushover,"_ Azuma growled and immediately appeared in front of Kurai. Without hesitation, he sent his weapon straight through his chest, completely disintegrating both Kurai and his weapon.

Everyone stood there in shock seeing one of their own completely disappearing within the blink of an eye. Both Tsubaki and Black Star stood there in horror thinking that one of their students was dead. Kimi got it the worst, where she was covering her mouth on the verge of tears trying not to believe that didn't just happen.

"Whoa," Azuma said in shock over what he did. "I think I went a bit overboard."

"Soul Pierce," Azuma suddenly felt something jab him in the back and sent him flying and crashing into the wall, leaving a human sized indent. He turned to see Kurai standing a few feet from him with his staff standing on the ground. Everyone around him was surprised, while Kimi was overcome with joy.

"Don't let your guard down," Kurai advised him.

"How?" Azuma asked. "I just killed you. And what did you just do?" He felt a few of his ribs crack. "It was like getting hit with a hammer."

"I merely attacked by hitting you with my soul wavelength, the moment you let your guard down," Kurai told him with a calm expression. "The moment Konime-san made contact."

Black Star grinned in surprise. "So he can hit people with his wavelength much like me? I like the cut of this kid's gib."

Azuma got back on his feet and growled in anger. "Don't underestimate me!" He attempted to attack Kurai with a back swing to his head, only for the latter to duck and jab him on both his side. Each hit felt like getting knocked with an iron fist held by a body builder.

"Wavelength Corruption," Kurai suddenly said much to his confusion.

Before Azuma could do anything, his hands started to sizzle and intensely burn, as if he was touching white hot metal.

"YAAHH!" He dropped his cutlass and looked to his blistered hands as his skin felt like it was melting.

Macbeth returned to his human form as Azuma fell on his knees stuttering at his burned palms. "What did you do to him?"

"It was as if their wavelengths no longer matched," Tsubaki told him.

"I manipulated my soul wavelength to disrupt your wavelength, keeping you from holding on to your weapon," Kurai told him.

He can disrupt a pair's wavelength with his own, talk about improvising," Black Star said impressed. "I wouldn't mind fighting him myself."

"_He can manipulate his soul wavelength so easily, yet he's only a child," _Tsubaki narrowed her eyes at Kurai with a serious look. "_I'll have to report this to Kid-kun."_

Kurai's staff turned back into Kiria as he helped Azuma on his feet. "Now you understand why I wished to hold back?"

"Yeah, that was a hell of a technique," Azuma admitted with a laugh. "I'll admit, you got me good."

"Alright class," Tsubaki said getting everyone's attention. "Would another pair like to fight Kage-kun?"

After seeing the lengths of what he was capable of, a few of the pairs stayed silent. Kimi chuckled and held an evil glare. She found the perfect opportunity to get back at Kurai for what he did to her earlier at the entrance. Grabbing her meister Ayami by the arm, Kimi raised her hand. "We'd like to go sensei."

"Wha-" Ayami said in shock. "I don't want to fight, I'm only in the NOT**(3)** program. He's got the skills of an EAT meister."

"It'll be fine," Kimi turned to her and winked. "I know all of his weaknesses, we'll beat him easily."

"O-okay," Ayami said unsure and shyly. They stood up front as Kurai eyed the both of them. "I finally get to see Kimi-nee's weapon form," He also realized he was about to witness what a dark weapon actually looked like." I've been waiting for this day for the better part of ten years." Kurai turned to Ayami and bowed. "Forgive my sister for dragging you into the middle of our sibling rivalry."

Before Ayami could say something, Kimi spoke up. "We will not accept pity, especially from our opponents."

"I see," Kurai looked up with a serious look. "So I take it you want me fight seriously?"

Kimi gave her own wicked look towards him. "I'll finally show you your place as the little sibling."

"Hey you two!" The both of them turned to Black Star for what sounded to be a scolding. "This is a class, not a sibling debate. If you're going to fight, you can take it outside afterwards."

Both Kimi and Kurai bowed. "Forgive us sensei."

Kiria placed a hand on her hip and sighed. "Good grief."

"Will both weapons shapeshift please," Tsubaki asked.

As told, Kiria took the form of a Bo staff and Kurai readied himself. "I hope you're ready."

Kimi smirked and was enveloped in a violet aura. Her form shifted and changed, until lying there in Ayami's hand was a two edged sword two feet in length with a point. It had a knobbed hilt added on, with ridges for the fingers. The blade itself was as pitch black as a moonless night. Ayami gripped the handle and readied herself pointing the blade at Kurai. "Ready when you are."

**Dark Gladius (4): Kimi Kage**

**Meister: Ayami Simney**

"So this is what you are, Kimi-nee," Kurai held his staff on his left while holding out his right arm like a martial arts expert. "Can't wait to get started."

Ayami was prepared to come at him until suddenly; she felt a slight chill, as if someone cranked the AC up to high. "Why did it just get cold in here?"

Her question surprised everyone including Black Star and Tsubaki. For how could it be cold when they were in the desert in the middle of the summer?

Kurai lowered his stance as Kiria returned to normal. "Are you okay?" She asked Ayami.

"I feel sick," Ayami said abruptly clutching in pain as it felt like needles were jabbing her from the inside.

Tsubaki walked up to her. "Maybe we should get you to the nurse," Before she got close, Ayami slashed the air, barely missing Tsubaki's face. Her eyes looked widened in what looked like fear. Add to her screaming, and thrashing around wielding a blade, threatening to stab someone.

Everyone was backing away trying to avoid her.

"Get away!" She screamed at everyone swinging around Kimi. "Get away from me!"

"Tsubaki, kusarigama," Black Star told her.

"We can't. We don't want to end up hurting her," His wife protested.

Kurai shielded Kiria with his arm and kept her back. "Kimi-nee, turn back to normal!"

Kimi did as told and returned to normal. The moment she was away from Ayami, the latter huddled on her knees and coughed a bit of blood, making Kimi widen her eyes in horror. "What have I done?"

The blond with milky eyes looked towards Ayami as she pointed to Azuma. "She needs to get to the nurse fast," She told him.

"Black Star, lead them there," Tsubaki told him. "I'll report this to Kid-kun."

"Right," Azuma picked Ayami up bridal style and was led to the nurse's office by Black Star.

Tsubaki turned back to the class and tried to make everything seem okay. "For now, classes are dismissed early and will resume tomorrow."

"Is Ayami-san going to be okay?" The blond asked.

"She'll be fine, everyone should make sure to be back here by ten tomorrow," The class cleared out, before Kimi could sneak out, Tsubaki called out to her. "Kimi-chan, will you come with me please?" Tsubaki asked in a concerned tone.

"Ayami-san is my meister, I should be there for her," Kimi protested, worried for her.

"Ayami-chan will be in intense medical care for the time being, you will see her, after you come with me," She turned to Kurai who decided to stay with Kimi. Kiria, being his weapon, stayed as well. "Kage-kun and Konime-chan, you should come with me as well."

"Sensei, where are we going?" Kiria asked raising her hand.

"We're going to go see Shinigami-sama," Tsubaki said.

* * *

From what they heard, Shinigami-sama was an honorable man, on top of a powerful being. Yet he was eccentric and kind. Everyone, even those who weren't into the DWMA and their ways referred to him as Shigami-sama. From an old legend, he heired a son from a fragments of his soul. The soul he used was made from his fear, and that individual who was afraid of anything and everything, eventually became one of the most evil beings to ever exist until he was sealed away, only to resurface years later to spread insanity and chaos across the world.

He was the first Kishin to have ever been born, and his name was Asura.

Another son was created soon after Asura was first sealed away after Shinigami-sama sealed him in a bag made from his own skin, and he rooted himself to Death City. This being was made from the soul of Death that contained order.

His former name was Death the Kid.

Ten years ago, he was the strongest meister of that generation, no student could defeat him in combat. After Asura was sealed away on the moon, Kid became the next Lord of Death after Shinigami passed away. It was because of him, that witches, who were once at odds with Death were now at peace with them.

Kurai, Kiria and Kimi were led by Tsubaki to Lord Death. At one point, they made it to a hall with a tunnel of guillotine like gates. The ceiling made it look like it was a cloudy sky.

"Tsubaki-sensei, what is this place?" Kimi asked looking around the strange looking place.

"This is the hall that leads to the Death Room, where Shinigami-sama resides," Tsubaki answered.

"You could call it Shinigami-sama's office," Kurai told her turning his head towards her.

"I always dreamed of meeting Shinigami-sama," Kiria said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"You would make an awesome death scythe," Kurai complimented.

"I thought the point of this academy were to create Death Scythes," Kimi suddenly said. She remembered it said that from the pamphlet she read.

"Yes, it turns out that after the Peace Treaty of Witches, the act of hunting witches has been deemed illegal by the grand witch," Kiria explained.

"After father became a death scythe, Soul Eater-sama, one of the youngest out of two weapons to ever become a Death Scythe **(5)** was granted the title "The Last Death Scythe" after eating the soul of the Spider witch Arachne," Kurai continued.

"You kids really know your stuff," Tsubaki praised them with a kind smile. "You'll go far at this academy."

Eventually, they made it to the center of the death room, and standing there himself was Shinigami-sama.

"That is the Lord of Death?" Kimi questioned.

She had seen his picture and remembered the cartoonish mask he wore, but she never knew that the real Death actually wore it. Aside from that, he had a strange black, almost zig zag like body, or a pitch black lightning bolt figure.

Standing next to him was a young man in his twenties with spiky white hair and a dull, almost bored expression. He wore a black suit and tie under a red dress shirt.

Tsubaki bowed in his presence. "Shinigami-sama, Soul-kun" She addressed.

"Hello, hello, how are you, Tsubaki-chan?" Shinigami-sama addressed back at her. His voice was just as cartoonish as his mask.** (6)**

Soul merely waved and nodded. "How's it going?"

Both Kurai and Kiria tensed up in the presence of the Grim Reaper and found themselves rooted on their feet. "Shinigami-sama and his Death Scythe," They both said in sync. Suddenly, the both of them stood on one knee and bowed at his presence. "It is an honor to meet you, honorable Shinigami-sama Death Scythe-sama."

Kimi placed a hand on her hip. "You two might as well kiss the ground he stands on."

"Come now, there's no need for formalit-" Lord Death started and abruptly stopped noticing that one side of Kurai's face was obscured while the other was open.

Suddenly...

"SYMMETRY CHOP!"

Before Kurai knew what had hit him, Lord Death had hit him straight in the head with both of his hands in a karate chop, the latter was lying on the ground with a dent on his head.

"What is this?! You only have your hair covering your right and not your left. It's not symmetrical at all!" Shinigami-sama yelled pointing his fingers at him. Tsubaki walked to him and placed her hands in defense. "Calm down now Shinigami-sama," She said to him. Shinigami turned to her. "I take it these are the new freshmen?" He asked as the two girls were tending to Kurai.

Tsubaki nodded. "And there's something important you need to know."

As they talked, Kiria kneeled next to Kurai and nudged his shoulder with a smile. "You just got hit with the legendary Shinigami Chop, what's it like?" She said amazed.

Kimi folded her arms and laughed at his state. "I already like this Reaper guy."

Kurai nudged his head up. "It's like being split open with an axe," He said in pain.

Kiria helped him on his feet and the three watched as both Tsubaki, Death Scythe, and Lord Death were whispering amongst one another. The only thing they heard from Lord Death was an. "I see," A minute passed and Lord Death turned to the three, his eyes were mainly focused on Kimi.

"I take it you're Ayami-chan's weapon?" He asked her.

"Yes sir," Kimi responded with a look of fear, for the two circles on his mask had formed a triangle, making him look both angry and wicked.

"There are only two kinds of weapons in this world, and I'm afraid your kind are not allowed to exist," Lord Death told her.

Kurai stepped up and spoke for Kimi. "Shinigami-sama, you have to understand, it wasn't Kimi-nee's fault. She can't help what she is."

"Regardless, her existence could prove to be a threat. Soul-kun," He said to Death Scythe.

"Shinigami-sama, are you sure?" The look on Death's face was the only answer, and before they knew it, he took the form of a scythe with a red and black coloring on the blade. Lord Death grabbed it and pointed the blade right at Kimi, the latter's eyes were wide in fear.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you now," He told her without hesitation.

"Kid-kun!" Tsubaki yelled and quickly covered her mouth.

"Hold on, you can't really be serious," Kurai said to him. "What do you have against Dark Weapons?"

That question made Lord Death slightly lower his scythe. "Ten years ago, I had a friend who possessed a Demon Sword, the evil opposite of a Death Scythe, born in the same fashion.**(7) **His loyalty was compromised on top of his sanity. Countless souls were devoured by him, including one of our own Death Scythes. That is the true nature of a Dark Weapon, and she could eventually become a Kishin, the reason this academy was formed." Both Soul and Tsubaki lowered their heads in honor of a certain pink head who had saved them in the end.

"Like what happened to Ayami-san?" Kiria asked.

"What you saw was what's called Madness, something Dark Weapons give off when in contact with a person," Soul told them. "She could never have a suitable meister that won't fall victim to her Madness."

"You're the younger sister of Saiyan, the wolf witch, am I correct?" Lord Death asked her, much to her anger. "You've killed innocent families and devoured their souls, an act I can't forgive."

"Let's get something straight!" Her voice echoed across the death room. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. "I will never affiliate myself with that person, and I refuse to die. I'm not the abomination that person created, and I will never be."

"That I'm afraid is an opinion, but not a fact," Lord Death raised his scythe ready to end her. "Don't worry, I'll make this quick."

Kimi was rooted to the ground and found herself paralyzed in fear. "I'm really going to die."

"No,: Kurai tried to run to stop him but was held back by Kiria. "Kurai-san," He shoved her hand off of him and turned to her with anger in his eyes. "I can't let him go through with this."

"Shinigami-sama, she's still a child," Tsubaki reminded him, her words fell on deaf ears.

"Forgive me," Shinigami swung down his scythe, Kimi closed her eyes hoping for it to at least end quickly.

"I'LL BE HER MEISTER!"

Kimi opened her eyes and saw Tsubaki with a look of shock and horror. She turned, only to see Kurai standing in front of her, shielding her. "Kurai-kun," She muttered. She feared that he took the hit and was grievously injured.

However, the tip of Lord Death's scythe was an inch from his chest. If Lord Death hadn't stopped in the nick of time, he would've been dead in an instant. But what shocked him was both his determined look of anger, and those four words he muttered. "What did you just say?" He asked to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

Kurai stifled a bit and regained his composure. "I'll be her meister."

"Absolutely not," He immediately said. "You'll be exposing yourself to her Madness. Once you go mad, there's no going back."

"I brought her to this academy, and she'll be my sin to bear alone. I'll see to it she becomes a weapon worthy of this academy," He told him with confidence.

Soul turned back into a human and placed his hands in his pocket. "It wouldn't hurt to have a Dark Weapon for research purposes," He told him.

A tick mark appeared on Kimi's head. "I'm not a guinea pig!"

"Enough, Kimi-nee," Kurai told her keeping his eyes on Lord Death.

Lord Death stayed silent for a few minutes, everyone other than the three students knew that he was looking at both the souls of Kurai and Kimi. He was surprised looking at Kurai's exceptionally large light blue soul with the right eye covered by what looked to be hair. But what really got his attention was how it was blocking the tendrils coming from Kimi's violet red soul, as if it was acting as a shield. "_His soul is repelling her madness. He too possesses the Anti-Demon Wavelength. So this is what Tsubaki-chan meant."_** (8)**

He turned to Kimi, the latter stood straight. "If it's fine with you, may I see your weapon form?"

"Right," Kimi shape shifted back into a short sword, the sight of the weapon made Shinigami's eyes widened.

"Okay then," He suddenly told him without hesitation. The action surprised Kurai and Kimi to an extent.

"Really," Kurai asked.

"Of course," He pointed to Kimi's blade. "Look at how it splits evenly right down to the middle, even the hilt is symmetrical."

Soul face palmed and Tsubaki chuckled. "Good grief."

"But you already have a weapon partner," He nodded his head to Kiria, who simply nodded. "Not many meisters can handle two weapons. If he can match wavelengths with the both of us in sync, I'll allow it."

"Thank you, Shinigami-sama," Kurai walked over to Kimi and grabbed the hilt from her blade. Being a Dark Weapon, he expected something bad to happen, yet felt nothing. He was relieved to know he could match wavelengths with her. "How do you feel about this, Kimi-nee?"

"Nothing's happening," Kiria said.

"He can wield her like she was a normal weapon," Tsubaki said amazed.

"Kurai-kun," Kurai stood up straight as Kimi returned to normal. "You will become the meister of a Dark Weapon, are you really willing to take that risk?"

Kurai bowed on one of his knees. "I will make Kimi-nee a weapon used for fighting evil, rather than taking lives of the innocent. You have my word Shinigami-sama."

"Then you will be her responsibility, and keep tabs over her 24/7. But just a warning," Lord Death leaned close to where he was inches from Kurai's face. "If she does anything that compromises the safety of this academy, not only you will be expelled, but I will kill her without mercy."

"I understand," Kurai responded. "Looks like I'm your nii-san now," He said to Kimi with a creepy smile.

"Hey," Kimi didn't like the thought of being a little sister, and she definitely didn't like the "she will be killed" part.

"In that case, I think it's time you kids go home and get properly settled in," Lord Death said dismissing them.

After the three left, Tsubaki turned to Death as he watched them out. "Why did you let her live, Kid-kun? I'm not against your judgment, I'm just curious."

"What are you hiding Kid?" Soul asked.

"The meister possesses the Anti-Demon Wavelength. His soul is repelling her Madness."

"I see," Soul said. "So he has the same power as Maka," Soul told him.

"He has a strong soul, he's like a prodigy," Tsubaki said.

"Or maybe he went through intense training over the years," Lord Death told them, much to their surprise.

"Do you think it was wise to let a Dark Weapon attend the academy? We all know how the last one blew up in our faces," Soul told him.

"This girl is a lot different than Ragnorok, there's no bloodlust. And she's not a Demon Sword. That is not yet anyway," He said to both weapons.

"Now that I think about it, could you be able to wield a Demon Sword?" Soul asked.

"You wouldn't have to worry about catching its Madness," Tsubaki implied.

"We'll just have to see where fate takes us," Death responded, here on ending the conversation.

* * *

As the temperature dropped, the black moon chuckling with blood drooling from its teeth, a lone woman stood atop one of the buildings that gave her an incredible view of Death City. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail that reached her feet. She wore a loose white and red kimono with a black obi sash, and traditional sandals with extremely high platforms soles.

She looked over to the Academy and scowled at the sight of the skulls that represented Lord Death.

"The child of Shinigami-sama really thinks we can live in peace?" She clicked her tongue disgusting. "Disgusting."

"Oy," The woman turned to a young man kneeling on the rooftop like a cat. The boy looked around nineteen of age, and he had the appearance reminiscent of a cat, an almost cat like appearance. He had slit, snake like eyes, a small black nose like a canine, and several rows of sharp teeth. From his backside, a tail protruded out, and possessed a set of claws. "Are we going to make our move, boss?"

"Silver," The woman said looking towards him. She turned back to the academy and smirked. "Not yet, does the Queen of the Night know that you're here?"

The man named Silver scowled at the sound of that name. "I ditched the moment he fell asleep. Keeps me on a leash like a damn dog."

"Regardless, calm yourself. Don't worry, we'll strike soon," She told the impatient Silver, who was grinding his teeth in anticipation.

Silver jumped off the roof and ran off after landing gracefully on the ground.

Once the woman was alone she hummed to herself and started a haiku:

"_Can you feel it Death?"_

"_Light and Darkness crashing down"_

"_So get ready now"_

* * *

**Here's chapter three, and the introduction of my female OC: Kiria Konime and Ayami Simney. Kiria is well known for playing as Kurai's love interest. And now she plays both that and as his weapon partner. I decide to give her a more serious personality, rather than her obsession for him. Note: She does have feelings for him in this story.**

**I did say I would introduce a main cast member other than Kid, but I got caught up in the writing. I thought that after ten years, Black****Star grows to be a lot more mature and only slightly narcissistic. And in private, everyone addresses Kid by his name. But in front of students, they refer to him as Shinigami-sama.**

**So here's some of the notes for you:**

**Dyneema Fiber is a top grade bowstring recommended for championship archery tournaments**

**A Cutlass is a type of sword used by pirates, they're similar to scabbards, but the two have distinctions.**

**N.O.T stands for Normally Overcome Target, and are not as elite as the E.A.T**

**A Gladius is a short sword used by the Romans, and is mainly used as a thrusting sword.**

**Justin Law still carries the title of youngest to become a Death Scythe, Soul I'm guessing was the second youngest.**

**After Lord Death's passing, Kid wanted to carry on his legacy and learned to talk like him out of respect and to preserve his father's memory.**

**Demon Swords are just like Death Scythes, by eating 99 human souls, and the soul of a witch. I believe that Lord Death can wield a Demon Sword like he would a Death Scythe and would be immune to the Madness****.**

**The Anti-Demon Wavelength has the innate ability to repel and keep away the influence of Madness.**

**I hope those were educational and helpful. I also introduce two new antagonists. Three if you count the Queen of the Night.**

**Alright, so hopefully, I'll have the next chapter by next week.**

**Next time, with The Greedy Job**


	4. Greedy Kishin

Here's Chapter four, as well as replies:

**Guest: Thank you for pointing out Soul's hair color, I took care of that.**

**Drago: You'll just have to read and find out. And Kiria's name has no significant meaning, or any that I'm aware of. I just liked the name.**

**Hatter Quicktype: I'm glad you liked it.**

**SaiyaStyles: I had you on the edge of your seat. I like that.**

**ReaperXStalker: You got it.**

**With that, here's the Greedy Kishin**

* * *

"Why?" Kimi asked herself as she was lying on her bed as the clock read 7:12 AM. She had only gotten three hours of sleep in total. All becuase she kept thinking about what Kurai had said in front of Lord Death.

_I'LL BE HER MEISTER!_

_She'll be my sin to bear alone._

_"_What was that moron thinking? I can never be his weapon," Ever since what happened with Ayami, she knew that if the same thing happened to Kurai, or worse, she would never forgive herself at all. "What did he mean by sin? Was he trying to make a point?" Regardless, she was touched at how far he was willing to go to protect her, even willing to risk his life or sanity. What he did for her was probably the nicest thing he ever did for her, something she'll never forget.

She was even more surprised finding out he could wield both herself and Kiria at the same time with no issues. The moment she thought about Kiria, Kimi held a look of dissatisfaction. "I understand how she's his partner, but did he really have to invite her to live with us?"

It turned out that Kiria had no place to stay until school started, and refused to sleep in the girl's dorm, saying that the dorm master was bat shit crazy. So Kurai offered her his room, and decided to sleep on the couch until he got the futon mom and dad was sending from home.

"Poor guy," Kimi said and stood up to check on him. She walked out to the living room and looked down to the couch and was surprised to see that no one was there. The blanket there was ruffled on the floor.

"Where did he go?" She looked to the hallway to his bedroom door and puffed her cheeks in irritation. "Don't tell me," She walked inside to see him lying in his bed shirtless, which wasn't strange for her since he always slept shirtless, and the only clothing he wore was a pair of black shorts.

However, Kimi stuttered at the sight of Kiria, who was asleep cuddled next to her brother. Instead of her military attire, she wore a plain pink tank top exposing an ample amount of her cleavage, and a pair of white panties. She hugged his arm and placed her head on his chest with a smile on her face.

Kimi freaked out and accidentally screamed from shock as her face was red as can be. Her yelling had woke Kurai up in a flash. "Kimi-nee, why are you yelling?" He felt something incredibly soft cushioned between his arms, not to mention something lying on his chest. "Why does my chest feel heavy?"

He looked down at Kiria's sleeping face and blushed madly; his face was red as a tomato. "K-K-K-Konime-san," Next thing he knew, he fell backwards off the bed and looked up having a freak out. He looked to his arm and noticed it was starting to welt and develop an unsightly rash. "Damn it, not again," He hissed scratching it furiously.

"It's ironic, you have tons of girls wanting to be with you, and yet you can't handle touching one," Kimi told him sarcastically.

"It's not my fault she's practically naked," Kurai spat back at his sister, his arm was itching like it was wrapped in poison ivy.

Kiria woke up from the loss of contact and stood up, sitting on her knees, she yawned and stretched her arms, her chest bounced up and down, causing both Kimi and Kurai to stutter at the sight. She looked at Kurai with a dazed look and smiled. "Good morning, Kurai-san," She held a blush and cupped her cheeks. "You were wonderful last night."

"Oy! Don't say things that lead to misunderstandings!" Kurai yelled pointing at her. He hissed again and continued scratching his arm.

"But I heard that in America, that's how you greet people after sleeping in the same bed," She said as if it was an actual fact.

Kurai's sweat dropped. "Where did she hear that from?"

She looked to Kimi and bowed. "Good morning, Kimi-san."

Kimi stood there with her mouth agape. "Don't say good morning! What were you doing sleeping with Kurai-kun?" She pointed to Kurai, who held his hands in defense. "This was beyond my control," He told her continuing tending to his rash.

Kiria noticed he wasn't looking well and kneeled down next to him. "What's wrong?" She gingerly held his arm, only for him to cock it back and stand up. "I'm fine!" He yelled trying to sound normal. Walking backwards to the door, he stuttered. "How about you put some clothes on!? I'll make breakfast!" He ran out shutting the door, leaving the two girls alone.

"What was that about?" Kiria asked nonchalantly.

"His Achilles' heel," Kimi explained with a sigh. "He can't handle immodest women and becomes flustered and embarrassed when a woman acts so. And if he makes contact with one, he develops an irritating rash," She placed a hand on her forehead. "It's ironic since he's really popular with the girls back at our school."

"But he was able to hold my hand yesterday, and nothing happened," Kiria reminded her.

"It was probably because you were wearing gloves," Kimi responded_.__ "And there wasn't much skin showing." _She thought.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea," Kiria said with a sad look. "I didn't mean to make him itchy. I wasn't happy when Kurai-san gave up his bed for his weapon. So I thought that we could share a bed."

Kimi merely sighed with a smile. "_She's a really sweet girl. I now know why he wanted her as a weapon. He deserves better than me."_

Kiria stretched her arms and threw on a big loose shirt. "I'll go help him make breakfast," She said placing on a pair of sweatpants..

"I'm going to take a bath," Kimi told Kiria. She looked down and growled at how well-endowed she was. They were almost her size if not bigger. "Look, as long as you're living under this roof, no acts of indecency."

Kiria had a surprise look and held a small blush on her cheek. "Right."

* * *

Kimi walked out of the tub after forty minutes to see both Kurai in his daily attire. His black dress shirt, tie, and slacks. His rash had completely disappeared and he looked more comfortable. He was putting away the last of the dishes and turned to see his sister.

"Konime-san and I already ate, that's for you," He pointed to the table. Kimi looked to the table and noticed a plate of waffles and eggs with bacon. That was the only plate on there.

"Where's Kiria-chan?" Kimi asked

"She's changing," Kurai answered. "We're about to go out for a while."

"Where are you two going?" Kimi asked out of curiosity.

"We're going up to the academy to do some training. We're going to try to pull off a Soul Resonance," Kurai told her as he slung a backpack over his shoulder.

"Kurai-san!" The both of them turned to see Kiria. At the sight of her, Kimi growled in frustration while Kurai's entire face went red.

Kiria had adopted a more casual style instead of her military attire; a sleeveless pink sundress with a pleated skirt that reached up to her thighs, showing off a lot of leg. The chest was adorned with a small red ribbon, and the dress showed off a lot of cleavage. She had a pair of light flip flops that matched the dress perfectly, and her long white hair had a more natural look to it. She swayed back in forth in embarrassment and held a light blush. "How does it look?"

"Uh...uhhh..huhhh," Kurai was at a loss for words and felt his cheeks burn, and his head feel light as air.

"I know," Kiria admitted. "I don't really wear many dresses."

"It looks...good," Kurai said trying to find his composure, only to end up not being able to think properly.

"That's a little much for training, don't you think?" Kimi asked her in a tone of slight annoyance.

"After training, Kurai-san is going to take me on a tour of Death City," Kiria responded with a smile.

Kimi turned to Kurai. "Really?"

Kurai regained what was left of his composure and replied, "Yeah, I'm actually going to get accustomed to this place myself," Kurai told her. Seeing the forced smile on her face, Kurai remembered something. "Actually, we were hoping you could come with us, Kimi-nee."

"Why me?" Kimi asked surprised at his request. A part of her wanted to go, but the rational, more protective side of her came to a conclusion: "You two have fun, I think I'll do some shopping," She told the both of them.

"Are you sure?" Kurai said. He fished something out of his back pocket and pulled out in envelope.

"What is this?" Kimi asked taking out the envelope. She opened it and saw a couple hundred dollars inside in cash.

"Five grand father saved up. I almost forgot to give it to you," Both Kurai and Kiria both stepped towards the front door and Kurai opened it. Kiria stepped out after waving Kimi bye, and Kurai was just about to close it. "Kimi-nee, are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I'll be fine, Kurai-kun," Kimi assured him. She was upset seeing the almost pained look on his face as he stepped out and shut the door, waving her bye.

The moment she was sure he was out of earshot, she clicked her teeth. "Damn."

* * *

Among one of the many facilities of the DWMA, the shooting/archery range was the most convienent for the duo. The room even supplied what seemed to be an endless amounts of arrows, which proved useful. Kurai and Kiria had managed to kill an hour. Before they came in, they met with Black Star, who agreed to help them achieve a Soul Resonance.

"Again!"

Kursi shot another arrow and prepared another one to shoot again in under two seconds. The previous arrow that was already on the on the target was split in half when the arrow he just shot went clean through it, making it the seventeenth arrow to go through it in a row. After a while, they had already gone through a total of fifteen targets. Including several mannequins with a third vertical eye on the foreheads.

Black Star folded his arms and nodded. "Again!" He ordered in a strict tone.

"Right," Kurai shot another arrow and it missed the mark by only a few inches to the right. "Damn it," Kurai said, thinking he was about to earn a scolding. He was surprised as Black Star merely patted his shoulder and laughed. "Pretty good eye shot there," He complimented.

He noticed the confused look and explained. "In any good assassination, the head is the prime objective. The center would represent the spot inbetween the eyes. You had hit it dead in the eye."

"Thank you, sensei," Kurai told him

The sound of the door opening caught both of their attention, and saw as Tsubaki walked down carrying a tray of tea.

Kurai bowed. "Tsubaki-sensei," He greeted.

"My my, you're here so early in the morning, Kage-kun" She said with a smile. "You really desire to become a great meister."

"It's a long road, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make that dream a reality," Kurai said in response.

Tsubaki smiled at the young boy, thinking back at how her husband was much like that, although she knew Kurai was a lot more mature. "I see," From the pocket of her kimono, she pulled out a flyer and handed it to Kurai.

Kurai looked at the flyer as Kiria turned back into her human form. She leaned over Kurai's shoulder and noticed a picture of a round humanoid creature with a single yellow eye under armor like skin. Whatever it was had a huge laughing like grin. "Tsubaki-sensei, what is this?" She asked her.

"Shinigami-sama wants all future E.A.T students to complete their first hunt for an evil human's soul," She pointed to the armored creature. "This person is named Andromalius the Hundred-Handed one. He would rip out humans with his hands and feeds on their souls for power."

Black Star carried on. "He's always on the move, so he's been able to evade capture. From what we heard, he always strikes at night."

"Why is he called the Hundred-Handed one?" Kiria asked. She looked closely and only noticed two arms. "He doesn't look like he has a hundred hands."

"Regardless, we'll go on patrol while touring Death City, and we'll eventually find him," Kurai said in assurance.

"Just so you two know, hunting a human whose strayed off the path is not an easy task. There have been meisters and weapons who've lost their lives during these hunts," Tsubaki warned them.

Black Star sighed over his wife's protective nature and spoke to the two tensed looking kids. "You two will be fine, I have complete confidence in your abilities," He complimented.

That calmed them down and they both nodded. "Thank you sensei," Both Kurai and Kiria adressed to both of their teachers and walked out, both were incredibly anxious to fulfill their first mission as partners.

* * *

"Let's go here," Kiria pointed to the nearby restaurant out of all the others around Death City. After leaving the academy, Kurai took Kiria on the tour of Death City as promised, the latter found everything interesting as ever and wanted to go and try out every place.

Kurai took her to the Deathbucks Café, where they went for a cup of coffee. The Death Bazaar where they browsed around the various types of goods and wares, and the various merchants asking them to buy their stuff.

Kiria stopped at one of the booths and noticed a teddy bear with its arms wide open as if it was asking to be hugged. The shopkeeper noticed her gaze and leaned over. "Cute isn't he?"

"So cute," Kiria said to herself with a small blush. She looked at the price and was upset that the price was fifty dollars. Kurai, who noticed she stayed back, walked up to her and looked down at the stuffed animal. "You still like teddy bears?"

Kiria held a surprised look and stood up. "No…I mean…no…yes," She admitted as if it was painful. Without another word, Kurai picked up the teddy bear and handed the merchant money from his back pocket. "Thank you very much."

The two continued walking as Kiria hugged her new teddy bear. She was amazed that it was just as soft as it was cute.

"With that teddy bear, I'd forget you were in the army," Kurai told her with a laugh.

"I wasn't actually in the army, more of a military school for women," Kiria corrected. "After finding out about my weapon blood, my father sent me to the DWMA to control it."

"That's pretty cool," Kurai responded. His amused look turned uneasy as Kiria hugged his arm inbetween her breasts. He couldn't help but feel how incredibly soft they felt. It wasn't long until his entire face went red, and he slowly started to feel his rash coming in.

Kiria noticed his uncomfortable look and frowned. "Kurai-san," Kiria started and held a look that told him she didn't want to ask. Gathering up a bit of courage, she asked: "Why do you have trouble with women?"

"Trouble?" Kurai wondered what she meant and figured she was referring to his rash. "Did Kimi-nee tell you?" Kurai asked her, already knowing the answer to the question.

Kiria merely nodded and Kurai sighed. "I don't know where it came from," Kurai answered her. The truth was he really didn't know how he developed such a condition. His parents kept telling him that it was just his state of mind, and that it was just his imagination. He didn't want to go to doctors because he was too embarassed to say how he was allergic to girls. "But now, I get easily embarrassed around immodest girls, and then that happens," He pointed to the arm Kiria was hugging and she looked at the rash that was developing. Immediately, she released his arm and stood a few inches away from him.

"Sorry," She apologized for making him like that.

"The reason I became the school's pretty boy, was that maybe I could get over my condition. But it's like a curse, it doesn't go away," Kurai told her, much to her surprise.

Kurai nodded glumly and then realized something. "Is that why you wore that getup?" He asked her.

Kiria stifled a bit and nodded looking down. "I just wanted to help you get over your curse. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Kurai quickly responded, trying to spare her feelings. "In fact, I think it was sweet what you did."

Kiria blushed with a smile. "You think I'm sweet?"

Kurai was again at a loss and continued walking. "_She's really cute. She's definitely not the girl I met yesterday. She's like a different person."_

Kurai looked around and noticed Kiria looking at the shopping mall with the big skull sign on the front. She had a look of amazement at the building. "It's so big," She said to herself in awe.

"Konime-san," Kurai walked up to her and held her hand. She was surprised at his sudden action as he led her inside. "Kurai-san, what are you-"

"You want to go shopping don't you? Let's go."

Kiria was actually going to say that he was willingly touching her hand, and didn't seem the bit fazed. That's when she noticed the rash was coming in, and that he was just ignoring it.

Death's Shopping mall had over five hundred different stores, thirty five different restaurants in the food court, an indoor playground for little kids as well as arcade, and over a hundred kiosks with different trinkets and snacks.

Kurai didn't know what it was about a shopping that made time seem to move fast. Because after a while of going through sundresses, shoes, bras (that one he steered cleared of), it was already 3:00 and the sun was starting to get drowsy. It was also when they ate at the food court for seemed like forever, discussing about themselves and what their life was like.

As they sat and ate at the food court, Kurai got to know his partner a lot better. He found out that Kiria came from a wealthy family. Her father owned a very successful electronics company that had branches in at least one-hundred and seventy-two countries. She had six siblings, five of them were adopted. Two older brothers, two older sisters, and two little brothers, making her the third oldest. Her father had enrolled her in an all-female military school for most of her life, to which she claimed, was boring. Regardless, she was content and loved her life, but because of her time there, she never really got to have a normal life. To Kurai, that explained why she was interested in most things.

After that they played at the arcade for a while, where Kurai tried to teach Kiria how to play some of the different arcade games. Looking at the clock, they saw they had already blew through three more hours, and looked as the sun was starting to get sleepy from the sky light view.

Kurai held onto a shopping bag that was filled with various types of stuff. Mostly dresses and undergarments, other than that it were other types of junk that were on sale.

The moment the sun went down, and the black moon with psychotic eyes chuckled in the night sky, Kurai looked to Kiria and gave her a serious look, one of which she returned back at him. "It's time."

* * *

The two of them stood amongst one of the buildings overlooking Death City, each with a pair of binoculars to get a better view. "Not that I'm complaining, but why did you buy these?" Kurai asked her.

Looking around with her binoculars, Kiria replied. "They were on a two for one sale," She growled in frustration and removed them from her eyes. "I can't find this guy anywhere."

"Tsubaki-sensei did say that it wasn't easy," Kurai took off his binoculars and had a sudden idea. "I think I can make this a little bit easier," He handed her the binoculars and closed his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths in and out.

"Kurai-san,"

"I need absolute silence," Kurai interrupted. He took one more deep breath and muttered. "Soul Perception," He opened his eyes, and saw as his vision became absolute 20/20. He could see several different souls going around Death City. There were the blue souls of the average human being, and the purple soul of the occasional witch. And then there was the one they were looking for, a soul that was red as blood, surrounded by human souls.

"I found him, and he's feeding right now," Kurai told her. He pinpointed the location and saw that he was only a few building jumps away from where they were. He smirked in anticipation, finally able to get some action.

"Konime-san, are you ready?" Kurai asked her with his back turned to her.

Kiria walked up to him and smiled with her hair covering her eyes. "Yes, Kurai-san."

The both of them jumped from building to building, until they found themselves on the building where their target was. They looked over the building, only to gag at the sight.

They looked down to see the round humanoid creature just like in the picture. What caught them off guard were the corpses that surrounded him. Each of them was sprawled in blood and teared limb from limb, mutilated beyond recognition.

One human, a female woman, was still alive cowering under him and pleading for her life. The creature raised his arms ready to kill her, when something had clinked him in the head.

"Huh," It turned around and focused its one yellow eye that was hidden from the helmet like armor, to see Kurai holding Kiria in her archer bow mode with another arrow that he got from the archery range. It was so distracted, that the woman had time to make a quick getaway.

"Serial killer Andromalius the Hundred-Handed one," Kurai greeted as he readied another arrow. "This is the end of the line for you. Prepare to be slayed in the name of Shinigami-sama."

To their surprise, Andromalius grinned and gave them a wicked laugh. "GLAHAHA!" He directed to the two. "Well well, it seems Shinigami has sent more of his pawns to their deaths. I wonder how much that little stunt will cost."

"How much what will cost?" Kiria asked Kurai, only to earn a shrug in response.

"I know," The both of them turned to him as his armor like body began to bubble all over. Suddenly, several hands sprang out of his body and extended towards them. "I'll take one hundred souls!"

"Konime-san, bo mode," Kurai ordered. Kiria did as told and Kurai blocked the first set of hands with the staff. "Soul Pierce," Making contact, he released his soul wavelength on to the creature straight through his staff.

"YOOW!" They both heard a yell coming from down and realized they were able to hurt him this way.

"You're going to pay for that you little bastard," Andromalius growled and extended more of his hands. Unlike last time, there were a lot less. "That'll be seventy-five of your souls you little shit!"

Kurai jumped back dodging the barrage of hands. "Come and get me you oversized bowling ball!"

Being called an oversized bowling ball severely pissed off the creature and he grabbed onto the edge of the building and reeled is way up. Once he was on top of the building, he looked towards Kurai as he prepared another arrow. "Say your prayers," He shot the arrow, only for it to bounce off of Andromalius' body.

"Crap," Kurai pulled out five more arrows and shot them all at once, only for them to deflect off of his armor.

Andromalius' right arm stretched and extended until it wrapped around Kurai's body. He then swung Kurai and slammed him onto the rooftop of the following building; the latter coughed up blood after being slammed on his back. Aside from the bone crushing force, something else was draining him of his strength.

"Damn you," Kurai shot arrow after arrow at the creature after cursing him. Eventually, he was completely out.

Each arrow bounced off his body or broke under his titanium like skin. "It's futile to harm my body. No matter how many arrows you shoot. I believe that stupidity will cost..." His body bubbled and prepared to shoot out more arms. "Ten-thousand of your souls!"

A completely uncountable number of tiny arms shot out from all over his body. There were so many, it was impossible for Kurai to dodge them all. "Konime-san, get ready," Kurai told the bow and readied himself.

"What are you about to do?" Kiria asked from his mind.

Without answering, Kurai muttered. "Soul Barrier," A light blue energy materialized and formed a visible dome around himself. The arms coming towards him made contact with the dome and were kept at bay by the dome like it was a shield.

"What?" Andromalius said in frustration.

"You should quit while you're ahead. Nothing will get past this barrier. I made it out of my soul wavelength," Kurai explained.

"You created something like that out of you ownr soul wavelength?" Kiria asked in amazement.

"Konime-san, archer mode," Kurai told her.

"Right," Kiria responded.

"Ever since I was little, I was trained to become a meister by my mother," Kurai pulled back the line on his bow ready to shoot another one, only he did it without grabbing an arrow. Suddenly, three arrows that were light blue in color materialized aiming right at Andromalius. "She taught me one of her signature techniques: Soul Creation," Kurai said as he shot the arrows. Andromalius stood his ground and laughed again. "Didn't I tell you? Arrows won't work on m-" He suddenly yelled in pain as the three arrows made contact. The same sensation being hit with them was like being blasted by his soul wavelength. "Impossible, how could a normal arrow do that?"

"These aren't normal arrows," Kurai told him with another arrow ready to shoot. "These arrows of light are made from my soul wavelength."

"Amazing," Kiria said. "Why didn't you use them in the class demonstration yesterday?" She asked.

"It wasn't the right setting," Kurai told her in response. "Soul Creation not only allows me to create arrows, but anything I can imagine. All I have to do is picture it, and give it a purpose," He shot the arrow and Andromalius growled his right arm stretched and extended towards the arrow in an attempt to grab it. When his hand made contact, the arrow pierced straight through it and had hit him straight through his chest.

"GLAH!" He hacked up blood and gritted his teeth.

"That arrow can pierce through any metal and keep going for miles," Kurai readied one last arrow from his soul wavelength, this was made to shoot a multitude of arrows the moment it was released. "Like I said, this is the end of the line."

"The hell it is!" Andromalius jumped and bounced the moment he hit the ground. The more he bounced, the more air he gained like he was a super bouncer ball. "Run away and live to fight another day!" He yelled as he attempted to bounce away.

Kurai shot the arrows, and saw as it multiplied into more arrows. No matter how many, they all missed him as he bounced too high in the air.

"I missed," Kurai bit back in anger.

"Kurai-san, he's getting away. What should we do?" Kiria asked.

Kurai growled and readied another arrow, but he couldn't get a good aim since he kept moving around. "Konime-san, I think it's time."

Kiria knew exactly what he was talking about and nodded. "But we've never even tried it before," She told him. "Forgive me, but I don't think we can pull it off just yet. I'm sorry."

"Better than nothing," Kurai told her. "I wish to thank you Konime-san, for trying to help me with my woman problem."

Kiria was confused at why he brought this up now of all times. "Kurai-san," She started. "Of course, I'm your weapon after all."

"You're really a nice girl. Smart, selfless, beautiful. I wouldn't want any other person other than you as not just my weapon, but my friend as well," Kurai told her with a smile. "If we can pull this off, I want you to refer to me by just my first name. Is that okay, Kiria?"

She was incredibly surprised how he used her first name just like that, a sign that there was a stronger foundation of faith he had in her and vice versa. "Let's do this, Kurai-kun," She figured it was more appropriate than using -san, and how it made his name sound a lot more cute.

"Let's go then," Kurai and Kiria focused and felt each other's heartbeat and breathing align in perfect sync, as if they became one. The bow in Kurai's hand glowed and changed its form, taking the shape of a crossbow with a sight attached, and camouflage green in color.

"Soul Resonance," The pair said in sync.

Kurai readied the crossbow and aligned the sight with his eye. A perfect crystal view of the bouncing Andromalius came into view. "As long as I can see what I'm aiming for, his one weak spot," As if on cue, he spun while in the air and for a brief second, Kurai saw his weak spot: his disgusting yellow eye. "Got you."

A pulsing silver arrow the size of a model rocket appeared on the crossbow ready to fire. This was the result of the trust between weapon and meister, partners, and friends. This was their Soul Resonance.

"Go, Artemis." **(1)**

Kurai pulled the trigger on the crossbow and released the piercing light projectile. Like a rocket, it flew faster than sound towards the bouncing creature, who turned and laughed at the arrow flying towards him. "How many times have I told you it's useless?" He bounced again and dodged the arrow and watched it zip past him. "You can't hit a moving target."

He turned and continued bouncing, only to see the arrow coming back straight towards him. "What?"

He didn't get a chance to respond as the arrow shot straight through his face helmet and clean through his eye, sending him plummeting and landing on top of the building under him.

"Impossible," After he said that, Kurai and Kiria jumped from the next building towards him. Unfortunately, he didn't know they were there until they addressed him.

"I told you it was the end of the line," Kurai said with a smirk.

"How?" He asked as his body slowly began to disintegrate, first went his leg.

"No matter where you go, as long as I have a visual, that arrow of light will hunt you down until it hits its mark," Kiria told him.

Andromalius snickered as all that was left was his head. "Good job, Shinigami's pawns," His body disappeared leaving behind a soul that was red as blood and covered with what looked like scales.

Kiria took the soul in her hands and was amazed at how big it was. "This is the soul of an evil human."

"Disgusting," Kurai spat at the unresponsive orb.

"Well, no use in letting this goes to waste," Before Kiria could eat it, she was stopped by Kurai. "Let's report this to Shinigami-sama," Kurai suggested.

Kiria placed her arms down and nodded with a smile. "Right."

The pair jumped back to the building where their bag was. From it, Kurai pulled out a small handheld mirror and fogged it with his breath. "If what father said was true," He wrote the numbers 42-42-564. **(2)**

"Whenever you want to knock on Death's door," Kurai and Kiria watched as the mirror lit up brightly and presented an image, making it look more like a window than a mirror. "Hello, Shinigami-sama? Meister Kurai reporting in."

From the image, the mask of Lord Death presented itself close up and sprang back. "Whazzup? Hello there. Hiya. How you doing?"

"Good, on account of we just collected our first human soul," Kiria answered him as she presented the tainted soul.

"Very good, very good. I'm glad to see you two survived your first encounter. Well done," Lord Death turned to Kurai and the both of them made direct eye contact. "So Kurai-kun, how is the Dark Weapon doing?"

"Not to be rude Shinigami-sama, but I would like to ask if you would refer to Kimi-nee by her name, rather than what she is," Kurai said slightly mad at Lord Death's choice of words.

"Forgive me," Lord Death said slightly surprising the two.

"Is Black Star-sensei around?" Kurai asked.

"I'm afraid he's away on a mission right now with Tsubaki-chan, he'll back by tomorrow's lessons. I'm sure they'll be proud of you," He assured them. "That aside, how is the Da...Kimi-chan, doing?"

"Kimi-nee has been at the house all day long. I have yet to use her in combat," Kurai answered.

"Okay then, remember to keep a good eye on her. Death out," The image of Lord Death and Tsubaki disappeared and the mirror turned back into a normal mirror.

"He gets right to it doesn't he?" Kurai said with his sweat dropped. He pushed that aside and turned to Kiria as he grabbed her bag. "We should head home," Kiria simply nodded and then looked as her meister seemed tensed standing straight up, as if his back gave out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Kurai immediately told her. "Let's just get home."

Kiria hugged Kurai's arm, the latter stifled as her breasts were cushioned between them, resulting in his irritating rash returning.

"YAAH!"

* * *

In an unknown location, a man sitting on a throne fashioned out of skulls sat there with a bored expression. He had long shaggy black hair, and a thin scar that went across his lip. He wore a dark colored shirt and a light colored cape with a pattern of flames that are torn into stripes on the bottom. He had a pair of white trousers and matching boots.

"I'm so bored," He said unenthusiastically moving all around his throne. "I'm...soooooo...bored."

"Forgive me Lord of Chaos," He looked in front and saw a black haired woman in a kimono looking towards him. Behind her was the cat like man named Silver.

"Did you two bring what I asked of you?" The Lord of Chaos asked them.

"Of course," Silver moved aside revealing an elderly woman wearing an eccentric outfit bound and gagged. "Her name is Malice, also known as the Chaos Witch."

"She's one of the whores who actually support Shinigami," Silver snickered.

At the sound of her name, the tied woman tried to yell something that was muffled and unintelligible.

The Lord of Chaos smirked and gave her a curious gaze, to which she responded by shaking her head. "Don't worry, I won't kill you," He snapped his fingers. "Levy-chan?"

"Yes, Papa," From the shadows, a little girl no more than ten years old skipped her way towards them humming a sweet little tune. She had long green hair and menacing red eyes. She wore a simple black dress with a flower shaped skirt. She stopped in front of them and stared at the tied witch with a blank expression. "Papa, can I hack her?" She asked.

He responded with a simple nod, to which Levy followed with a giggle. Both her hands took the form of dull gray colored swords. She made an X with her blade hands and placed Malice's head in-between them, the latter shook her head praying for her life.

The Lord of Chaos merely chuckled and made a head chopping gesture, Levy giggled and crossed her blades, lopping off the witches head and watching it roll across the floor. She looked towards the blood in her hands and licked it. "So yummy," She said with a light blush on her cheek.

Silver cringed at the little girl's psychotic nature. "Devil child."

Malice's body decomposed and disappeared, leaving behind her violet witch soul. "Papa, can I eat that too?" Levy pleaded pointing at the orb.

"Of course," He told her. She laughed sweetly and clutched the soul in her hands. "Thank you for the meal," In one gulp, she devoured and ate it whole. As soon as it went down her throat, she felt an intense feeling of pressure that came from her body.

"With that, a Demon Sword is now birthed," The Lord of Chaos said as he strolled out with the black haired woman following him. Silver eyed Levy in slight fear as the latter gave him a sweet sickly smile.

As the two walked, the black haired woman turned to him. "I never met a child like that, who practically gets off on killing."

"You have quite the vulgar mouth, don't you, Minerva?" He asked.

"Forgive me Alexander," Before she could continue, she felt her throat constrict and tightened, as if invisible garrotes **(3) **were wrapped tight around her neck. Her airway blocked as she tried to stifle for air.

"I thought I made it clear not to use my real name," Alexander told her as he continued walking. With a snap of his fingers, the invisible garrotes disappeared and Minerva gasped in relief. "Forgive me, my Lord."

Alexander ignored her and continued walking as Minerva looked towards him with slight anger in her eyes. "Tch."

Unbeknownst to her, Black Star along with Tsubaki watched the two from the skylight view. Black Star wore a plain black tank top showing off his muscled arms and a pair of white trousers. Tsubaki had changed into a short flora pick kimono that left a lot of leg that was suited for running. They saw everything from the murder of the witch, to Levy turning into a Demon Sword. "Should we kill him?" Black Star asked his wife, the latter nodded no. "Kid-kun assigned us to spy and told us not to take any actions of our own accord."

"I see," Black Star turned to her and saw her look in slight fear as she clutched her stomach. "What kind of monster would raise a little girl to love killing?" She asked in disgust.

Black Star kept his eyes fixed as she clutched her stomach and sighed knowing what she was thinking. He stood up and placed his forehead on hers. "She won't end up like that, I can assure you."

Tsubaki calmed a bit and looked down with a sad smile. "You're right," She told him standing up. "Right now, we should report this to Kid-kun."

* * *

**Alright so there's chapter four. To be honest, I kind of half assed that last part.**

**Anyway, here's some translations**

**Artemis is known as the Goddess of Archery in Greek Mythology. I thought that would have made the perfect name for their Soul Resonance.**

**42-42-524 translates to Shini Shini Koroshi, which is Japanese for "Death Death Murder"**

**Garrotes are wires or lines that are used as weapons for strangulation**

**I hope those were educational.**

**So I finished my Lacrosse season, and I will have more time to write chapters during the summer. So hopefully, I can have my next chapter by next week if not sooner. So I can't guarantee anything.**

**Next time, with the First Job**


End file.
